Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to an object recognition apparatus, more specifically to an apparatus equipped with a plurality of object recognizers or recognizing means, which continuously recognizes an object present ahead of a subject vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Apparatuses have been known for some time that are equipped with a plurality of object recognizers and continuously recognize an object such as a preceding vehicle present ahead of the subject vehicle. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-347471) teaches use of image data from a camera and radar data from a laser radar or the like to determine whether a preceding vehicle detected at previous time and a preceding vehicle detected at current time are identical to be one object that is kept recognized continuously by assigning an identification number to the detected preceding vehicle, thereby enabling continuous recognition of the preceding vehicle.